Zhongli Mei
Zhongli Mei is a soldier of the Qin Empire who served under General Bai Tu and is old friends with Han Xin. He originated from Chu and possesses the Wind Chaser skill, causing Long Ju to recognize that he is one of the individuals destined to help Xiang Shaoyu overthrow the Qin Empire. Appearance Personality Synopsis Part V As General Bai Tu and his forces scour the village, Bai Tu calls for Zhongli Mei, who walks to his side and bows in respect. Bai Tu orders him to search the other side of the village, and he goes off to do so. After Gao Jianli and Xiaoyao Zi slip away from Bai Tu when the general is distracted by the Drunken Dream house, they notice Zhongli Mei approach. Gao Jianli lowers his hat a bit more to avoid being recognized, but as they pass, Zhongli Mei becomes suspicious and tells them to stop. When they continue walking, he fires an arrow at them; much to their surprise, his arrow turns to follow them into an alley, narrowly hitting Gao Jianli and Da Tie Chi. Gao Jianli recognizes the ability as the Chu state's lost skill, "Wind Chaser." When Zhongli Mei and two soldiers reach the alley where the two men had gone, the two of them are gone. Han Xin stood in their stead, alone. Recognizing the other man, Zhongli Mei dismisses the other two and goes to greet Han Xin. When Zhongli Mei reached Bai Tu, he saw the general and the other soldiers terrorizing the local villagers. When Bai Tu ordered them all killed, Zhongli Mei stood in front of them, telling Bai Tu that if he wanted to kill them, he would have to kill him first. At first, Bai Tu orders his troops to do exactly that, but they hesitate, knowing that the commander-in-chief of the Qin forces wanted Zhongli Mei's skills for himself. As a result, Bai Tu merely has Zhongli Mei arrested before having the rest of the troops proceed with killing the villagers while Zhongli Mei was powerless to do anything. However, at that moment, Da Tie Chi, Gao Jianli, Xiaoyao Zi, and Long Ju arrive, beating back the soldiers and saving the villagers. Bai Tu can only look on in horror as the villagers' saviors completely destroy his forces. Just as Long Ju is about to kill him, though, Zhongli Mei steps in and blocks the attack, giving Bai Tu time to retreat and call for reinforcements. After a brief spar against Long Ju, Zhongli Mei decides to let the four men go, on one condition: to bring the villagers somewhere safe, as he knew they would be slaughtered if they stayed. He tells them of a hiding spot, safe from Qin troops, and the villagers utter their thanks to him for sparing their lives as they leave. As they are departing, Meng Jiang and Zhongli Mei have sustained eye contact while she helps an elderly lady walk. Zhongli Mei is asleep and his wounds bandaged when Long Ju and Meng Jiang return to the villager's hideout. Meng Jiang tells Long Ju that by the time she found him, he had already stopped breathing, yet he miraculously survived his grievous wounds. This causes Long Ju to wonder if Zhongli Mei simply can't die before his destiny is fulfilled. Relationships Han Xin Bai Tu Meng Tian Long Ju Episode Appearances Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Qin Empire